


spark

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, lots of others in the bg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Everyone is enjoying the festival in their own ways.  Djeeta wants to make the occasion memorable for Vira.
Relationships: Djeeta/Vira Lilie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	spark

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for ages thanks to one of my favorite Vira/Djeeta fanarts  
> https://twitter.com/rrin_reen/status/1160341633373634560?s=20

Djeeta bites back her laughter, silently apologizing to Katalina as she’s dragged back into the middle of the crowded festival by Io and Lyria. Vyrn flies after them, not even trying to hide his amusement and Rosetta winks, promising to keep them from getting into any trouble. Djeeta lets out a quiet sigh as she watches them go. They had invited Djeeta to join them but she had declined the offer, needing a small break from the festivities. And silently hoping that she would be able to convince a certain someone to accompany her to the main event.

As Djeeta heads back toward the ship, she finds herself lingering whenever she passes by a familiar face. Things have settled into a tentative peace for the time being and Djeeta is delighted to see that the various crew members are out and about, enjoying the sights and letting loose. 

Anthuria and Gayne are performing on the stage. Silva is attempting to win prizes at the rigged game booths, while her sisters and Song cheer her on. Yuel and You rush from one food stand to another as Kou and Societte do their best to keep the two from getting too distracted. Medusa proudly shares the history of the town and the story behind the festival to Athena as they watch the crowds. Korwa rushes past, barely taking a breath as she speaks, while Ilsa follows after with a fond smile. Monika and Lecia sit away from the crowds, sharing various sweets and laughing together.

The area near the ship is much quieter. Djeeta takes her time, noting those that are still around as she makes her way aboard. 

Noa and Rackam wave from the helm, content to stay where they are instead of joining the crowds, and Djeeta offers a simple smile as they cross paths. Further along the way, she passes Heles and Olivia, the two of them leaning against the railing and watching the skies together. They pause to greet Djeeta and she smiles softly as she catches snippets of their conversation about stars.

As she turns the corner, heading toward the living quarters, Djeeta nearly runs right into Beatrix. Zeta is the one who manages to prevent the collision, almost as if she has a sixth sense for these things. Waving off an apology, Djeeta shakes her head as Zeta lets out a sigh before taking hold of Beatrix’s hand and leading her away from the ship.

Raduga is ahead and Djeeta peers inside as she walks down the hall. Therese and De La Fille sit at the bar, making quiet conversation as Jamil, Phoebe, and Morphe help Ladiva to clean up for the evening. Ladiva pauses, a knowing smile on her face as she looks up and catches Djeeta’s gaze. 

As she reaches her destination, Djeeta’s footsteps slow until she finds the room she’s looking for. Taking a deep breath, she knocks on the door, and waits. 

It takes a few moments, but eventually she hears movement, followed by the sound of Vira’s voice. “Who is it?”

“It’s me.” Djeeta’s hand rests just above the knob. 

Silence greets her and Djeeta does her best to remain patient. She tries again.

“Vira? Can I come in?” Voice growing quiet, Djeeta holds her breath, waiting.

The door opens without warning and Djeeta has to remind herself not to stare as she notices the red yukata that Vira is wearing. 

Vira notices the stare and sighs. “Korwa insisted.” 

A giggle escapes as Djeeta recalls the first time Korwa had shown up at her own door, outfit in hand, and a determined look in her eyes. “She’s very persuasive when she wants to be.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Despite the roll of her eyes, Djeeta can see a hint of a smile on Vira’s face. 

Djeeta reaches out, taking hold of one of Vira’s hands. “Well, since you’re already all dressed up, why don’t you come with me?”

A guarded look appears on Vira’s face.

Before she can refuse, Djeeta steps closer, gently squeezing Vira’s hand. “Just the two of us..”

Vira glances away, but she doesn’t say no.

Djeeta lightly tugs Vira’s hand, guiding her forward. 

Tangling their fingers together, Vira quietly closes the distance between them.

Djeeta grins. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.” 

Together they leave the ship and Djeeta does her best to recall the information she had gotten from Sierokarte just the other day. If all goes well, they should be able to arrive just before the main event of the festival. 

Beside her, Vira remains quiet, taking in everything around them and no doubt wondering where they are headed.

A sense of giddiness fills Djeeta as she locates the final landmark that Sierokarte had mentioned. Almost there.

Slowing her pace, Djeeta carefully leads Vira through the maze like trail and they find themselves overlooking the festival grounds. This far away the sounds of the crowd are muted, hardly more than background noise. It’s perfect.

Slowly, Vira begins to relax and Djeeta holds her breath, waiting. 

Colorful bursts of light soon fill the air as the fireworks begin. Vira’s eyes widen, her mouth gaping open slightly as the patterns in the sky become more and more elaborate. A soft smile stretches across Vira’s face as she takes it all in. Her voice is almost breathless as she finally speaks. “It’s beautiful.”

Djeeta barely notices the fireworks, too caught up in the sight before her. Thumb idly tracing over the back of Vira’s hand, she smiles, unable to tear her gaze away from Vira. “Yeah, it really is.”


End file.
